


Azure

by AzuraRii



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraRii/pseuds/AzuraRii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Yohio tau, bahwa iris dingin Azure itu menjeratnya semakin dalam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid sepenuhnya milik pencipta dan pengembangnya.  
> Dan karya ini milik saya.

Mata Azure indah itu…

Yohio tau, dibalik mata itu tersimpan banyak teka-teki.

Dan juga dia tau, iris mata sewarna langit itu…… Membuatnya semakin ‘tertarik’ padanya.

.

.

.

.

**Azure**

**.**

**Vocaloid sepenuhnya milik pencipta dan pengembangnya, bukan milik saya.**

**Saya hanya punya cerita ini.**

**Warning : Aneh, kurang jelas, Alur _Express_ , Typo, Abal, dan seluruh kerabat dekatnya.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sejak kapan, entah sejak kapan iris personifikasi mentarinya itu selalu menata _azure_  dingin si gadis pirang stoberi itu.

Ya, si gadis super dingin yang bahkan Yohio berani bertaruh gadis itu tak pernah tersenyum lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam setahun. Atau mungkin tak akan tersenyum setahun penuh.

Yohio tak pernah menyangka, dia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu orang seperti itu karena sebuah latar pertemuan super klise sepanjang sejarah ; tak sengaja bertabrakan saat pergi ke toko buku, dan semua buku yang dibawa gadis itu tercerai berai di tanah. Menunggu pemiliknya untuk memungutinya satu-persatu.

Dan sampai sekarang, mereka malah selalu bertemu. Di tempat yang sama, di toko itu. sengaja maupun tidak.

.

Gezzzzz, ya Tuhan. Takdir yang kauberikan pada Yohio terlalu klise dan membosankan.

.

Awalnya, memang itulah yang diperkirakannya.

.

Dan perkiraan itu segera hancur setelah semakin lama dia bersama sang gadis es kutub itu.

Hey! asal kau tau saja, Yohio juga tak mengira bahwa bersama dengan gadis itu tak membosankan sama sekali. Dan malah sebaliknya, entah kenapa ia selalu tenang di sisi IA.

Ya, nama aneh yang disebutkannya tadi. Adalah nama si gadis es kutub itu…

Ya ampun, mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat sesuatu aneh kembali menyebar. Rasa senang entah kenapa selalu terjadi setiap mengingat nama aneh juga konyol itu.

Tapi secara bersamaan, ia juga merasa bahwa nama itu sangat— bahkan kelewat cocok untuknya…

Aneh sekaligus unik, konyol tapi menarik. Cocok sekali dengan si pemilik nama itu sendiri.

.

Katakan bahwa Yohio sudah gila sekarang…..

.

 _‘Yohio-san_ — _‘_

Suara merdu itu lagi, pandangan mata penuh dari iris _azure_ itu lagi.

_DEG!_

Dan saat itu Yohio tahu, kilat dingin _azure_ itu menjeratnya semakin _dalam_ ………


End file.
